A Start To Madness
by DoctorRed54321
Summary: Just a start, really. Nothing more. T for awkward romances strung here and there, and for mutlilanguage curses.
1. Chapter 1

He was having problems with getting this TARDIS to fly.  
"Please, James! I'm going to help Starlocked."

But James just made an angered "_WHHIRRR_" at him.

"I'll be helping _Asia_. I know you like Asia."

James replied with an uneasy clanging of gears. America felt him slowly lift off the ground.

"Yes!" America laughed. "Thank you, James!"

America ran about, trying to fly the TARDIS. He turned around and-

Eyes wide, she asked, "Uncle Hero? Are you kidnapping me?"

America fell backwards at the sudden sight of the purple-haired girl. "C-C-..." This TARDIS lurched to the side. Cindy, as she was called, bouced up to the controls, her bows flopping behind her. She began to guide James. the jerking stopped.

America was stunned. _This girl's kinda cute..._ He thought, but quickly put that thought away. This girl was only a teen, maybe 14 or 15. She was too young. WAY too young. Plus, why make his crush triangle a square?

Getting up, he took a glance at the way she rymthicly pulled nobs and pushed buttons. She had a song in mind.

"..._I'm_ the king, y'know. Er, queen.." she murmured to herself. "_I'm_ the lost princess who _needs saving_. I _shouldn'_t be _helping.."_

"A-Are you..?" America stuttered with relization. "F-From...?"

She refused to look at him. "Am I that dashing girl everyone falls in love with? No. Am I the kick-a cool, stubborn girl everyone tumbles after? No. Am I the quiet otaku who's obviously adorable? No, no, no. Am I that snobbish girl with an hour-glass body? No. Am I that pathetic girl who's middle name means 'unwanted' in Finnish*? Yes. That's me."

That's cruel... America thought. "Are you Starlocked's-?"

"Yes, though I regret it. My cursed aunt gave me that name..."

_Oh._ He thought. _Maybe...?_

"Are you Metata's too? Your name is Cinderella, right?"

She just nodded.

"Well... I'm the hero! ...Am I your uncle?"

"No." And that's all they ever said of it.

He uneasily shifted. "So, no, I'm _not_ kidnapping. I just need to fix a few of my mistakes. The hero knows this would help~!" He laughed.

Cindy's eyes widened. "...F-Fan.. Girl.. Urges..."

"Whut?"

"N-Nothing."

(( *Her middle name is 'Toivottuja,' which means unwanted, unattractive, displeasing, or hurtful in Finnish. I think.


	2. Chapter 2

After a bit of explaining, they were off. Now, any Whoovian understands the TARDIS is bigger on the inside than the out, et cetra et cetra, and has different rooms, and STUFF. But the owner of this TARDIS, Rululu (or Flame, or Starlocked, or **_HER_**, or Monster, or **RED**, or... whutever. She's fire, 'kay?),_ ADORE_S exprimentation. She loves testing. She likes playing with the universe.

_ She likes being in trouble._

But whut she doesn't like, is intruders. Rululu is an ABSOLUTE genious! She can make basically anything, and is a pruuuudy impressive fire mage. She's saved lives with fire (Seems impossible? Isn't impossible.), she's chained her soul's existance* with fire, she's done marvolus things with fire.

But she used to be a very bad person.

Now, she's dying.

_**{Hate sappiness? Stop reading and scroll down about 25 paragrapghs or so, 'kay? ...Well, if. IF you want to. HAVE FUN COUNTING!}**_

I know, being a Time Lady and all, she can regenerate. But whut if she _wants_ to die?

Rululu is becoming depressed. She feels she's lived TOO long, and it's really... She doesn't like it.

Everyone she likes;

dead.

Killed.

Died of old age.

Ran over.

Murdered.

Sometimes... She was the one killing them.

D-R and L-R, the beings that live inside her**, had begun to loose it themselves. They tried everything they could think of. They let her free for a bit.

She became depressed.

They let her try to draw.

She drew people dying.

They tried to get her interested in music. They thought this worked for awhile! ..But then, she made her own songs. Ever wonder who made the Song Of Harming from BEN DROWNED? Well, it wasn't the Song of Healing played backwards, I assure you.***

They tried to get her interested in love.

She killed her crush accidentally.

But this seemed to work well, so they tried again. He suicide.

Next?

This one tried to kill Rululu... And reaction was bad.

After a few millinia, Rululu found a curry-coloured man. But L-R messed that up for her. Rululu fell for a person called Metata while she was with this curry man, and thus... Well, we've met up with time.

Back to the first topic. The TARDIS named James (Not Sexy) is now littered with traps and failed science experiments, trapped specimen, and... more.

Probably a few VERY unhappy people.

And America and Cinderella are SMACK in the middle of it.

-...-

America looked at the screen. "About, say, twenty more lightyears. You're getting closer."

Cindy huffed, angered. She had been trying to steer the TARDIS correctly, but couldn't quite do it. Aggravated, she hit the pipes. James huffed right back.  
By tossing them out of balance. They both hit the wall.

America slowly managed to get the TARDIS even, and then called for Cindy.

"Cindyrella!" He called. "Are you okay?"

..No reply..

"The Hero will save you, then!" He said uneasily, beginning to search for Cindy.

_**(( *She chained her soul to Metata's in order to stop his soul's destruction.**_  
_****D-R and L-R are Rululu's sides. They decide her life, actions, and fight over parts of her body. L-R is her Light, D-R her Dark. Which ever owns more of her body mostly controls her actions, and is dominet over the other. I will be doing a documentary over the Sides...YUP A DOCUMENTERY, DEAL. For all you fans out there; L-R is a girl, and D-R is a guy... BUT... D-R is dating Meikoko... WHO WILL BE EXPLAINED LATER, KAY KAY.**_

_*****And, well, I don't own BEN at all. Nope!**_


	3. Chapter 3

He dashed down the stairs of the TARDIS and over to the doors.

One was open... And the other ajar...

America's eyes widened. He rushed down the hallway, Cindy's fall obviously leaving a trail... Of broken doors and walls. Cindy had fallen a long way... The hero could hardly feel his feet touch the ground as he looked for her.

After a bit, America came upon a seemingly dying girl. Her hair was chocolate-like, her kind face pale, and her clothes smeared with fresh blood and water. America stopped to help her. Her looked over her dirty black-red hoodie with dismay. It was Asia. He picked her up and ran after Cindy again, trying to stop her bleeding. Her hoodie looked extremely fimilair to him... He realized where the blood was leaking from; her stomach. Her stomach was gashed quite badly. Her realized it wasn't best to run about with a fainted, bleeding, possibly dying girl, but he had to. The hero had to save them! Both. Them both.

When Asia started coming to, her tsundere instinics kicked in. Her face drew red and she wimpered.

"Ah, hey, you're awake!" America, not stopping, smiled at her.

"A-Ammie? Where am I?"

"In my hands."

"...Whut. But where?"

"In Starlocked's TARDIS, I think.."

"...Oh, no..." She felt her stomach lightly. "Oh, no, no..."

"Asia? Are you okay?"

Her eyes seemed to darken*****. "I doubt I'm okay, Hero."

America winced, but kept running. "...We've got a niece down.."

Asia noted the broken walls he was running through. "You sure she isn't still falling?"

America hadn't thought of that, guessing that rightening the TARDIS would fix it. "Uhh... Is that possible?"

"Is it possible you're still alive? You were shot. In the head."

America drew silent.

"Is it possible we're alive? We've both died."

"..."

"Is it possible to save us?"

"Yes. Yes, it is, Asia."

"...Hm... We'll see.."

That angered America as he ran across broken wall sediments.

"Vy, kazhetsya, s uma, moya lyubov'~!" She laughed.

"...Whut?"

"Nothing, watashi no hīrō~" She giggled.

"...Whut are you saying?"

"Naneun haengbog jolong ui iyagi wa ~ geojismal haeyo!"

America decided to stop asking and block Asia out. Man, did it annoy him to have to deal with Asia in this state. But, he was the hero, and he would save her. He would, he knew it. He had to. ...Right? _Right_? ...Sighing, he hopped over a broken stick-like object.

"Wait!" Asia said suddenly, pulling his jacket towards herself to get his attention. "Was that a sonic screwdriver?"

America stepped backwards till coming across the object again. He sat in the floor, not letting Asia from his lap (Which quite annoyed her). America picked the two broken halves of the object up, examining it.

Asia was partly right. It was sonic. But it was a sonic _wrench_. If it was together, it would be a circular object (ending in a gray, glowing crenst moon-like shape) constructed of three tubes. There would a slimy, green, glowing liquid slowly traveling between the tubes. It had gears constantly turning inbetween, _and it could alter any machine, and could change __**birch**__ wood**._ But now, the slime was splattered across the floor, and tubes lifeless, and the cresent handle missing.

"Wrench."

"Oh..." Her eyes seemed to lighten. "Kore is here! SOB might be, too! We aren't alone!"

America smiled at her. "Of course not. This is Flame's TARDIS, after all!" Though he didn't feel as happy and cheery as he sounded. Kore didn't just abandon his wrench, much less snap it.

They took off again, America feeling less and less like a hero,

and more a coward.

_**(( *When Asia does this, her personallity changes. She becomes a harsh, competitive, slightly annoying, rude character. All the contients have a way of showing that their personallity is changing (E.g. Eroupe blinks three times and becomes another Italy, or North America's face will darken and he'll start hiding, means he's become a tsundere warrior).**_

_****Birch wood. From only birch trees. No more types of wood. None.**_


	4. Chapter 4

They had to stop. It had been nearly hours, and Asia was trying to keep consious. Luckily, America stopped in a nursing station. He had to remember to thank Flame for making these.

America slipped Asia into a bed, taking her tempurature. She felt cold.

Shivering, Asia said, "Hero... I think..." She gasped hard, nearly choking on her breath.

"Sh, stay quiet, okay?" America soothed her, trying to find supplies in the run-down, unkept center. He knocked over a table with a clatter, then broke a mirror in his haste. Not caring, he managed to find whut he was looking for.

"Asia, can you sit up?" He walked up to the bed, returned with a swish of the head. "Okay, then. Stay still." He put a hand on her back and pulled her up towards him, looking at her stomach with much care. He started the procedure, starting to become increasingly worried.

...

America felt extremely sick after he was finished. Asia was silently crying, in more pain she's ever been in. Well, minus her death. Feeling her arm rip from socket hurt a fair bit more. America had stiched up her stomach and wrapped it. The bleeding had stopped, luckily, and Asia was extremely happy. But crying. In pain. But she didn't have to worry too much about her injury~!

America continued to pet her barely-consious head, feeling terrible for putting her through so much pain. He was murmuring to her, "I'm so sorry, Hero, so sorry..."

Asia finally gasped in enough air to say, "I... I'm okay..."

"No, your not.. And it's my fault.. I'm no hero, am I...?"

Falling from consiousness, Asia couldn't return his question with, "Yes, you are a hero.." or "My hero.." making America feel very, very alone.

... ... ...

Asia gasped awake, her hand in the air, from her nightmare. Pulling herself up,she despretely grasped about for Rico, yet grasping nothing but a railing. She looked around her surrondings. Plaid walls. Tiled floors. A small, fist-sized hole in the wall. Her eyes darkened. Where was she? She couldn't remeber why she was there or whut was happening. There was no one around her...

She slid out of bed, suddenly hit with pain from her stomach. She fell on her knees, hand over her stomach. She let out a moan of pain, putting her back against the nearby wall.

The noise of footsteps sounded. America walked in to see her.

"A-Asia? Are you okay?"

It came back. She was under America's care, in Flame's TARDIS, and she had been hurt by that cursed man, Ero-

"Hey, why are you up?"America was by her now, hand on her head, looking at her with blue orbs of light for eyes.

"I, uh... Was... Looking for you.." She lied uneasily.

America felt she was lying, but it still sent him into shellshock.

Asia giggled, loosing her worries and simply forgetting for a few minutes. She was with her childhood friend, her college roomie, and her all around best friend.

_**(( **__**...Wow. I actually got a few views.**_

_**THANK YOU SO BLOODY MUCH FOR READING MY HORRID STORIES! ^^**_

_**Yes, an unusually short chapter, but... Ihazstuffstodotodaysoyounugetmad. **_

_**I hope to continue writing~ So, enjoy!**_

_**~DR54321**_


	5. Chapter 5

It didn't take long for Asia's spell of happiness to wear off, as an angry man in a lab coat dived for America. They fought in the floor, each matching the other in some fields.

Asia got up, wincing from pain, and kicked the new man in the head. He was distracted, and America pulled him up, pinning him against a wall.

With shocking relization, Asia shouted, "It's Kore, Americano!"

America blinked twice as Kore's goggles slipped from her eyes, his red eyes shining in the dull light. His bagging jeans were torn in some places, and his lab coat dirty. With dirt.

"Uhh..." He said, "Whoops...?"

America's eyes narrowed. "Dude, not cool."

But, dispite this, Asia hugged him. "Glomp," She giggled, "You're alive!"

"Yes, why wouldn't I be, babe?" America dropped him immeditally.

Snap! Asia slapped him. She tried to hide her annoyed, blushing face. America was just watching from afar, silent.

He rubbed his face. "Ow, okay, sorry.."

"You betta be."

Kore was slightly blushing. But not from embarassment. He liked Asia, and even being smacked by her was like a blessing. A hurtful blessing, directed at his face.

"Sorry, dear, I didn't mean to insult you." He laughed. "You're just adorable!"

Smack!

"Ow. This is starting to sting."

Double the smack!

"Okay, I won't say-" One last, hard one that slings his goggles off his head. "I'm stopping! Jeez, lady!"

"Shut ze 'Ell up ve'for I make vou." Her accents always come with large amounts of presure and emotion.

"But, dear, I just want to name how beautiful you are- ACK ACK ACK!" He was picked up with a hand around his neck. America was mad.

"Hey, she told you to stop, now listen!" America's entire body twitched as he dropped Kore on his knees.

"Oh... You broke my goggles..." Kore glared at America. He had stepped on Kore's goggles.

"Shut it, Lalna."

"I'm _not_ Lalna! I'm bloody albino!"

America just stepped back. Asia watched with the slightest facination.

"Great," America finally said, once Kore picked up his broken goggles and was repairing them. "I also broke your wrench."

Kore looked up from his pair, absolutely livid. "You _snapped_ my _Sonic Wrench_?!"

Asia pushed them away from one another. "Guys, stop. Kore, Ammie didn't break your wrench, Ammie, stop picking fights." With a hand on both of their chests, she continued to push them away. "Ficken Anschlag, ihr Bastarde!"

Kore's face screwed up in annoyance, furrowing his eyesbrows. "Ty tol'ko chto nazval menya grebanyy ublyudok?"

Asia nodded. "Gāisǐ de shì wǒ zuò dàole, nǐ shì fàguó rén sèláng!"

Kore blushed hard. "YA-ya ne izvrashchenets ! YA , kak i vy!"

Asia's face turned crimson. "R-pravda ? Ooo ... ... Pozhaluysta, skazhite mne, chto ya oslyshalsya..."

Kore laughed, "Ja, ja, you heard me."

America looked at them. "The hell are you two saying?"

Asia put her face in her hands.

"Things you wouldn't like to understand."

America looked at Asia, hiding her blushing face and embarassed. He decided there _are _somethings he _really didn't _want to know.

_**(( **__**Nope, I will not be translating, go try it yourselves. Just guess, aye; Asia is extremely tsundere, Kore laughed, America seems to not want to know, et cetra et cetra.**_


	6. Chapter 6

They had taken off again, Traveling between arugements and-

"Can I say-" Kore started.

"No." Asia cut him off.

"Can I-"

"No. No, no no no."

Kore stepped infront of her. "Please?"

"No."

America sighed. This had happened _**six**_ times, and he was tired of it.

"Pretty please?"

"Don't touch me. Stop it." She smacked his moving hand.

"Fuuu, why?"

"I said. That is reason enough."

"But..." He brushed her hair from her face.

Smack! "I said no."

"Stop slapping my bloodying hand, Hero. It's numb."

"No, unless you stop trying to touch me."

"All I did was touch your hair, dear!"

"And my face, and my hands, and my stomach..."

"I was trying to help you, dear!"

"You're worse than France, Kore."

Kore drew silent. "I am not a pervert just because I like you."

America's eyes narrowed. He wished he hadn't heard him.

"Well. Très bien. Vous n'êtes pas un pervers. Comme la flamme n'est pas une femme qui est gouverné par deux royaumes différents, et Metata n'est pas un homme que vous détestez, et que vous n'êtes pas jaloux d'Alfred."

Kore stopped talking entirely.

"You sound so much like France..." America sighed.

"...Right then," Asia sighed, "let's just move on."

America finally noticed something. The hole were getting smaller. Cindy was growing nearer, or they were aproching Cindy. One of the two.

Asia noticed this too. "Where are we going, anyway?"

"After my niece."

"Still?" Asia said. Then she smiled. He was actually staying on track.

"Yea! 'Cause I'm the Hero!"

Asia laughed, but stopped with a glance at Kore. "As Red_*****_ would say; stop forever alone-ing."

"I'm not bloody forever alone, or whutever that means."

"You're acting like it!" She almost laughed.

"Heeey..." Kore flashed a smile.

America yet again felt alone.

... ~ ... ~ ...

America stumbled and fell, Asia catching him. They looked at whut America kicked instantly, because _it wimpered._

It was a small, furry, cat-like creature with no torso, legs, arms, or face. Just two huge eyes and a long, white tail. It was about the size of America's fist, and it's eyes seemed to glow...

"Lummi!" Kore and Asia said together, and they both kneeled down to help it. Asia picked it up and Kore started a diagonis. America sat by them.

"Will it be okay?"

"Well, you did _kick it, Hero_." Kore said mockingly.

"Stop." Asia sad, before they started to attack each other.

Lummi, as this new animal was called, wimpered again, a glowing green liquid dripping off it's tail.

"And that looks like your wrench." America said.

"No, you idiot, it looks like my _Liquide de couchage étranger._"

"So that's whut it's called!" Asia snapped her fingers.

"Or the _Flame Nachtzeit Trank des Unglücks_, as Rululu calls it."

"So... Basically... _The Flaming Unhappiness_?"

Slowly, Kore nodded.

America scratched his head. _"Werid..._" He thought, _"They sound like Germany and France..."_

"Basically, it hurts." Kore said.

"You're a ray of sunshine."

"Why thank you, dear!"

"Any way..." America said. "Is it reverseable?"

"Yes, of course it is! We never make anything that is irreversable! Er, never use anything unstopable."

"Do you have the antidote with you?"

"Uh..." He dug through his pockets. "Uh... It doesn't seem so, but my pockets are endless... So.." Kore took his lab coat off and looked in it, fitting nearly his entire arm in the pockets before holding up a prize in a jar. "Ah ha! Found it!"

"...So? How do we give it to Lumi?" The cat-thing wimpered again.

"With injections!"

"Lalna."

"I am not bloody Lalna!"

"You are."

"Guys," America said, "Lumi is probably dying."

"Oh, yes, right!" Kore said. "...Well, we don't _have_ to inject it... Lumi'll have to _drink it_..."

All three looked at Lumi, the mouthless cat-blob, in unison.

"Uhh... You have any needles?"

_**(( **__***Meeep. Red is me, ze authour...**_

_**So, whut is that? Four chapters in two days? Be happeh, please..**_

_**Thank you for reading!**_

~DR54321


	7. Chapter 7

"Well, high time we try.." Asia murmured, pushing Lummi into America's hands.

America nodded, petting Lummi. "Sorry, this might hurt.."

"Oh, it shouldn't hurt _too_ bad!" Kore said behind his cracked goggles, filling the newly found needle. He had put his lab coat back on, and so, truely looked like a mad scienctist.

Lummi wimpered unhappily, cuddling against America's hands.

"Aw..." He murmured.

Suddenly, Kore drove a needle into Lummi's side.

"AH! Bad Kore!" Asia called.

After injecting a red, glowing liquid into Lummi (Which made Lummi shut it's eyes in pain), Kore looked back at Asia. "Whut?"

"You can't just randomly stab-... Never.. Nevermind..."

America continued to stare at the unconsious blob in his hands, wanting to comfort it.

"This will help Lummi, right...?" America said uneasily, his child-like mind thinking it was dead.

"It should! ..Man, she would be mad if we hurt this alien..."

"She?" America asked. "Starlocked?"

"No..." Kore sighed. "Oh, but nevermind.."

Asia sighed. "Keep moving. America, you're in charge of the cat."

America grinned, wrapping Lummi in a cloth he took from his jacket, then setting Lummi in his pocket. "A-Okay!"

They started off again, walking through this TARDIS as a single unit, Asia and Kore walking in unison as America led. It didn't take long for _**something **_to happen.

America walked up to a closed door. "You two seem tired."

Kore was. Asia's feet and stomach hurt. So, they decided to take a stop in a room.

America opened this door, revealing a pitch black room.

"Here, I'll brighten things..." Kore walked into the room, setting a disk on the ground.

"Where do these things come from, Kore?" Asia asked?

Kore grinned. "These pockets of mine." He tapped the top of the oval, which lit up the empty room. The light looked like a portable lava lamp, glowing in cool colours of green and light blue. "Sadly, I don't have any blankets or-"

America took Lummi from his jacket and put it on Asia shoulders. Kore glared.

"Right... That may work.."

"T-Thank you, Ammie." Asia said.

"No problem, Hero!" America laughed.

"Okay, fine. Goodnight." Kore walked towards the corner, where it was still dim, and laid down, using his coat as a blanket.

"Goodnight, dears..." Asia sat near the lava lamp, staring. America never slept, but sat across from her silently.

Asia's head dipped, and America assumed she dozed off. He stood, streached, and yawned. It didn't take long for him to notice a certain thing. A shiny thing. He trailed after it, and, like a gag prank, it ran away. America followed it curiously. It darted again. He started running. He felt Lummi stirr from his slumber atop America's shoulder, but he didn't stop.

The footsteps woke Kore, but he didn't care to stop America. He didn't care to tell him that he knew whut he was chasing could kill him. He just didn't care.

Kore fell back to slumber with a smile.

_**(( **__**Lummi is a black blob-cat with a white tail. I kinda forgot to put that it was a black kitten.**_

__DR54321

_**P.S. **_

_**Omigoshthereare50viewshowhowhoooowww-**_

_**Thank you, my viewers! Thank you! ^ ^**_

_**/Sputters up Rootbeer/ It became 53 as I tried to publish this!**_


	8. Chapter 8

Kore was woken up by Asia shaking his arm.

"Kore! Hero is missing!" She was shaking. "The bloody idiot could be killed while he's by himself! And we have no way of knowing where he went! He took Lummi!"

"Oh... Asia, he's probably just gone for a snack or something. Go back to sleep..."

"I've thought that, too. But he's been gone for _three _hours! I've waited that much, atleast..."

Kore sighed. "Fine, fine, I'll help look for him..."

Asia still looked terrified. They started to look for the missing uncle, finding nothing but a trail of white and black fur.

... ... ...

America wiped hair from his face. "Man, Lummi, you sure shed alot when your scared.."

Lummi flicked its long tail. Did he ever stop to realize that he was chasing a Cyber's pet? It was leading them to the Corrupted Files, which was all that was left of the Past, a failed project..

"Annd.." America had his eyes on the shining metalic figure. He dove for it, finally reaching it and picking it up. It was like a Silverfish you would see on Mincecraft, just without the particles.. It started to make a high-pitched wail only animals would hear.

Or, y'know, Cybermen.

"Yes! Woohoo!" America laughed, holding it up in triumph. "I have a... Fish.. Thing!"

... ... ...

Kore colasped suddenly, falling due to vertigo, onto Asia. She managed to catch him.

"K-Kore?" Asia said uneasily. "Are you okay?"

"No... No, I'm... Not..." Kore couldn't move his hands to shield his ears. That noise! He hated it! It was a teriible rememberance of a horrid time.

Asia slowly helped him to the floor. "Whut's hurting...?"

"Ears..." He murmured. "Bleeding... Soon."

Asia quickly put her hands over his ears. It didn't help much, but Kore felt less pain.

"Ah, thank you.."

"Can you walk?"

They started this trip again, awkwardly walking so Asia's and Kore's hands were on his ears.

... ... ...

America had a plan now. He carefully set the object down, not taking his hands off the squirming Cyber.

"Now, go to your mothership! ...Er. Go home... Or, to Tony!"

Lummi silently sighed.

America relased his grip, and the Cyber rushed off again. This time, America followed it from a distance, hoping to see where it was going.

_**(( **__**Holy mess. People actually care to read my stories. I thank you!**_

_**Anyone know of the metalic imp I speak of in this chapter?**_

__DR54321


	9. Chapter 9

_Time._

An interesting topic, if you ask... Well, anyone.

Kore understood time meant something different to everyone who spoke of it.

_"A unit to measure motion with." SOB told him._

_"The infity of progress via humans that consists of past, present, and future as a single being." Armka's dulled voice said._

_"Oh, I dunno. Just a never-ending loop." Kirara laughed at the question._

_"A thing to break." Rululu told him simply._

But time had seemed to stop for Kore. He was thinking thousands of things at once.

Just. Like. Past.

"Help..." he murmured.

"Help? How?" Asia asked. She stopped their awkward walk.

"...They... Are asking... Help..."

"They are? How do we help them?"

"...All I can hear.." Kore was losing all the energy he had in his body on speaking. _A terrible waste,_ he was telling himself, but he couldn't help _not_ talking to Asia. She relied on him sometimes, and now was one time she did.

"Oh, I'm sorry." She apologised. "Do you want to stop for now?"

Kore barely managed to nod, before falling on his face. Asia helped him against a wall.

"Pock... Ets... Pockets..." He gasped.

"Oh, the infinity pockets!" Asia said. "Say nothing if you don't mind me removing your jacket." She waited a few seconds then pushed him up to slip the jacket off. She dug around in the right pocket.

... ... ...

America picked Lummi from his shoulder, trying to look into it's eyes.

"...Hey! Stay still! I need to see if we will survive."

Lummi shook it's head and closed it's eyes. He wouldn't get a sight to the future from it's eyes.

America sighed. The... _thing America still can't name_ had gone under the metallic door beside them. He had to be prepared for whutever they were about to be put against. Why wouldn't Lummi show him?

"Please."

A shake of a furry head.

"Please, I'll give you a day with my Mochi, please please please."

Another shake.

"Pretty, pretty, pretty please with a burger on top?"

Shake.

"FINNNNE." He sighed in annoyance. He just had to brave it out. He was the hero, right?

America slowly cracked the door open, and had to put a trembling hand over his mouth to stop his screaming. He came face to face to the chest of a Cyberman. His glaring, unmoving, hearthless, cold, simply empty eyes staring at him were quite menncining. His silver body had once been a leaving, breathing human, America could tell.

And, this one, was a Citizen. One of America's Citizens. He could tell. How?

Who knows.

He didn't move his hand. He slowly pulled himself around that Cyberman, wanting to scream even more as he saw the remains of an "improvement" machine, surrounded by still-as-rocks Cybermen. ...Yup. That sentence made the most of sense.

He knew they should be moving. He knew they usually never stopped unless they were told to by a commander. Where they so... Offline?

He walked around the many Cybers and up to the Upgrade Table. There was a skeleton with a Cyberman's head lying in the large chambers. He felt so bad, just able to watch and not help, even if it was just a skeleton. Why? Wasn't he the hero?

...Why was that such a common question if he really was the hero?

Pushing that thought away, he sucked up his courage and poked a Cyber.

Nothing. It was cold. Very cold. Lifeless.

... ... ...

Asia had nearly fallen in his pockets twice, and had found nothing but a _toaster _and a loaf of _bread_.

...Yay?

...But there was no outlets...

Kore was hurting less and less. The source of the noise had long-since moved. All he had to do was stop, well, y'know, sleeping.

Asia sighed and stopped looking. All she needed was to rest, and make sure Kore was okay.

_**{Skip the rest if you dislike fluff-like dramatic stuffs.}**_

As annoying as he could be, they were still good friends. They could still rely on each other. Even after all the drama of Puerto Rico and America and all their friends, even after all the death and destruction of being a scienetist and a mage, after all the fighting and tears...  
They were still there. They were still okay. They could still stay together.

...Right?

_**(( **__**XD "**_Request Me_**!" has WAY more views than this one, "**_A Start to Madness_**."**_

_**"**__How?_

_Who knows.__**"**_

__DR54321


	10. Chapter 10

"Hey, get up... P-Please."

Mattew Williams, or Canada, nudged a purple-haired girl. She winced. She was badly injured.  
Her face was scratched up, blooding trailing from behind her hairline, she _would _be limping, and her breathing was shallow. Cananda felt bad for the poor girl, and had bandaged her head.

Now, he was trying to wake her up, becoming increasingly worried over her little-to-none breathing. He had to do something, right?

"Unn..." Her eyes were still closed. "U-Uncle..."

_Uncle? _Canada thought. _Doesn't... Flame's children call America "Uncle?"_

Canada shook her by the shoulder. "M-Miss, wake up...!"

She stirred this time, pushing herself up with a hand, only to colasp again.

Although, Canada was prepared. He had a hand behind her back. He helped her into a sitting position, holding her up gently.

"A-Are you okay...?"

"Uncle... C-C... Canada?" She said, still hardly breathing.

Canada smiled shyly. Not many regonized him.

"_Oui_... A-Are you okay...?" He asked.

"K-Kumajiro... I-Is okay...?" She asked, obviously not caring for her own health.

Canada cringed. He hadn't seen Mr. Kumajiro since... The Past...

"...Sorr... Sorry..." She smiled weakly in apology, only to shut her eyes and quickly fall from consiousness again.

.. ... ..

Canada had set her against a wall and fallen asleep next to her.

She had started to regain her breath (under Canada's care), and she had little blood to bleed left. She was incredibly weak, but she still woke up. She still managed to stand. She still managed to trip and fall on Canada, waking him and damaging her head furthur. She fainted on impact.

"Oww, Cendrillon...!" He mumbled, trying to pull her off him. "Pourquoi voudriez-vous faire... Cela...?"

He stopped, realizing she could be seriously hurt if a small fall could knock her unconsious. He gasped quietly, pulling her close and keeping her still. She was okay. She had to be.

_**(( **__**Confused? **_

_**Just wait.**_

_**-**_DR54321


	11. Chapter 11

Cindy had woken up. It had been awhile, but she'd woken up, and now was trying to muster the courage to leave her red bow with Canada. He had fallen asleep again, and Cindy was preparing to leave, hoping he'd understand.

But, her bow was the last tie between her and the other universe in which she had been born in. Her mother had put a speaker (and a MP3's programming) in the blue one, giving it to her as a present when she was young. The red one was tricked out as Rululu's headphones, with things she hadn't even found yet, in the past nine years she'd had them.

But she needed to leave one. Or write on something..

_Agh, the one time I don't take my drawing pads with meee... _She thought in annoyance. _Maybe there's an easier way to tell him I'm gone._

_Ha. The Cup Song._

She sighed, simply giving up. She couldn't be so cruel. She _couldn't_. Not to the warm-hearted, protective, quiet Canada.

**Wait!  
**She suddenly felt massive amunts of vertigo. Her eyes drooped to a close, as she herself drooped to the floor.

With a thudding, sickening noise of flesh-on-metal, she fell face-first. During the commotion of falling, her ankle had twisted, harming her as she landed.

.. ... ..

_Warm..._

_It's warm and... Soft... _

_Whut is that...? Under my hand..._

_I don't want to open my eyes... Ack, light..._

.. ... ..

Canada was shaking and shivering slightly, watching her unconsiously stroke his jacket, eyes slowly opening. He knew she was dazed and unhappy, most likely hurt.

"Mm... Maple aru..." She murmured, making Canada jump. "Why... Lap..."

Canada smiled sweetly at her, hiding his concerns. "I've only been here for a f-few minutes... I was w-wrapping your ankle.."

Her eyes were falling again. "Owe.. You... Donc, désolé..."

"C'est bon, mon cher..."

An our chapter ends as it did the last, with Cindy in pain, a country's arms. Yet, this is different.

This time, there is pain. But, there is happiness hidden in the sadness.

_**(( **__**I just realized... If you needed to make an OCxCanada shipping tittle with Cindy and Canada, you'd get Canady as a shipping tittle...**_

_**Shippings aside, I have stuffs to do on my **__Playstation 3__** right now, and thus is why I must post less. I promise a load of updates soon, okay?**_

_**{Playstationisnotmine,itis Sony's, noCopyrightissuesplease...}**_

_**So, we must hang in there! Wait. Don't be impatient. Infact, **_

_**go eat yourselves some Canady.**_

_**-**_DR54321


	12. Chapter 12

Asia nudged Kore again. With a sudden, loathsome feeling, Asia wimpered. Something slick, warm, and sticky was rubbed off on her hand.

She thought Kore was getting better! She lifted up his lethargic head. One of his eardrums was on the blink and he was loosing blood like mad.

Even worse, without him consious, she couldn't help him fight against it. Ruptured ears needed time to heal! If he lost too much blood, however, it could damage more than one thing.

Asia shook him, more stiffly this time.

"Kore! Wake up!"

Kore remained quite lifeless, besides a mouth twitch.

Asia watched in horror as she couldn't do a thing.

.. ... ..

Lummi fell from his shoudler.

America came tumbling down.

It hit him right in the chest, above his heart.

His heart...

Gwen... I'm so sorry, if this is it...

On his back, he watched the forthcoming, shady figure with fear.

_Kira... Why would you do that..._

When the dimmed light hit, she was revealed. A girl of dyed purple hair was about to pull him up. She carrying a staff (which had an owl on top, seemingly grown-in by vines and roots) and a large dagger. Her clothes were black, and any guy would stare. She was at the peak of her physical condition, and she was one to give Nobody* nosebleeds.

America watched her ponytail swish back and forth as she drew close. She was known by many names, and one (the most common, besides Dream-Maker) was Kirara, or Kira.

She had quite the reputation, and America's recent hypothsis of her needing to prove herself and her family of two had brought the most attention amongst the people around him.

Why she had to prove herself? Whut is it that you don't know that's sooo important?

I will leave that to be told to you.

Mean time, while you're off, enjoying a tale of glitter, America is under attack by a madened Kira. A very powerful, armed Kira.

"You, you... Salaud, l'Amérique!" She yelled, holding him up them slinging him forward with a mad scream. "Vous les avez tués! Canada m'a dit que vous les avez tués! Je vous hais!"

America was slamed into several Cybers. He knew little French, but he regonized the last sentence. "Wh... Why do you hate me..?!"

Unable to stop her langauge, and quite frankly not caring, she screeched, "Vous damné idiot! Tu as tué ma famille! Vous avez commencé l'incendie qui a détruit!"

America was shoved onto the operating table. Two glowing figures (One a long-fanged human, one a man of huge white wings) held his arms down. He jerked and fought, trying to escape.

"Ha, you idiot. You thought we wouldn't come." The fanged one said, and the winged one nodded with a caw.

"What are you talking about?!" America yelled, trying to run from the whirrling gears and mechs above him. "Don't make me a Cyber for something I didn't do!"

"_We know you did it_!" The three screamed back at him.

"Did whut?!" He asked, starting to panic.

"Ask that..." Kira sighed, glupping in air to finish at last. "Oubliez anglais. Elle va traduire. Allez demander à cette salope damnés Asie et putain de Flamme."

That last tone of hate would be the last phase he would remember.

_**((**__** *Kira is dating a Side named Nobody. Insert the refrence jokes here. **_

_**Fun facts; Kore is albino, yet has green hair. He likes veggies; and I love refrences. Nothing is known about his past but that he has a brother, who's name is unknown. He is called SOB. Ring a bell?**_

_**Yup. Chapter number 13 will be worse for our characters than 12.**_

_**Kira is ShadowEspeon525's OC. I do not own.**_

_**-**_DR54321


	13. Chapter 13

Kore was tumbling, tumbling, falling, tripping...

But, yet, her smile kept him on his feet. He kept running, running, jogging, jumping, dodging...

He felt such force hit him, and he lost her smile. Those daunting eyes of bloody red were coming after him. He couldn't escape. He was running out of time!

.. ... ..

Asia watched Kore twitch and mumble in his sleep. She had held his ear for a while to stop large amounts of blood from flowing out, and it had worked. Kore's pale figure was being racked with pain, and Asia felt so guilty.

She also felt there was something more to his colasp... Maybe an infection? She couldn't tell, and couldn't ask.

_I wish Meda was here_, she thought, sighing_. Didn't he fix Starlocked's age-old illness in a day?_

.. ... ..

She was laughing, happy as to whut she'd done. None of the guys around her dissagreed.

It was equal.

"Kira," Nobody started. He was the only one having doubts. "Should you have made him a Cyber? Was that the best way?"

"Of course it was!"

"But... You'll fade from history now..."

"Hm?" Kira looked at him, confused. "Whut do you mean?"

"Well, if he did do as you say, wouldn't that change a lot of things? You'd be with your parents, and have died long ago, as Kuro never bit you, and you weren't taken in as a godchild."

Kira blinked. "No way."

"..."

Oska (who was an owl sitting on Kira's head) clawed at Nobody's hat. "Don't worry Kira if it's uneccicary."

"But it is a big thing! I don't want her cast into a crack in Space-Time!" Nobody said.

"You're being ridiculous." Hoshi (a man standing beside Kira) said. "If she was in any harm, we'd be here to help."

"But you'd fade, too."

"Shut up, you idiot!" The two yelled at him.

"Can't Rululu fix it or something?" Hoshi said impatiently.

"Or we cause a Paradox and Rululu destroy the monsters?" Oska asked.

This made Kira feel better. Rululu was extremely overpowered, and everyone hated her for it. They were like sisters, and Rululu would usually listen to whutever Kira asked of her.

"No," Nobody said, angerily, "She lost everything and is dying. She can't help you."

The owl and man glanced at each other..

They both started laughing.

"And you did it." Nobody hated them sometimes, and this was why.

"Ha, made her too complex for her own good?"

"Maybe she should just die!" Hoshi added.

"Being serious, Noby," Kira said, "Most will hate her because it's her way or die."

Nobody sighed. He couldn't tell them, or make them realize.

Someone would need to, or It would take Kira from him.

.. ... ..

A young girl sat in total darkness. She was shivering and crying, unable to escape.

She had been abandoned.

She sobbed, hitting the walls. Maybe it would colasp and she could escape?

No. One could never be that lucky.

Instead, she only made her raw hands bleed.

She didn't care. She didn't. She slammed into the walls with all her might.

She unknowingly was screaming, "I don't care if history forgets me any longer! Just let me get back! Forget me! **Forget me**!"

She felt the warm blood slide between her fingers.

"Let me _go_! I have to get back! Let history think of me as a fly, I don't caaare!" She called, feeling a dent form in the wall. "Hate! Madness! Disliking! Sickness! Let me _feel _again!"

The dent split into a tear.

"I've forgotten my own name I've been here so long!" She heard this, yet again being able to be. To be a life. To be alive. The tear was turning into a crack.

"_Let me feel this tortured fate!_" She called, the pain pouring into her body again.

She pushed her way forway, and did something she'd missed.

Her arms fell around a tall man's neck. She held on, gripping his red cape and not letting go for the life of her.

"You... You..." The man regonized her. He was shocked for a minute, to see the once-great Blazzing in such decay, but it wore off. "Ty, suka."

"Call me... Whutever you want.." All the warmth left her body as her heart lost all it's meaning. "I... Am staying... With you..."

"Red put you up to this, didn't she?" He asked coldly.

"N-No... You'd never believe me..." She didn't let go. And she would never get the chance to.

All the man could remeber was that something large and flaming hit his head.

.. ... ..

Simple.

Just wake up.

Easy to say when you're _not_ dreaming.

When you are?

Well...

Kore watched his world slowly melt. He watched it envolpe himself in a third view, yet he felt the pain of a slow suffication.

The burning feeling started at the bottom of his lungs, consuming any empty space left with... A Flaming Unhappiness.

As whiteness seperated the pain from the Void. Kore had these every few dreams.

He had his mind. He was consious. But he was lifeless. He couldn't move.

But he could think. He could feel. He could hear.

_Sobbing...?_

"Kore... I hear someone... I hope you know they won't be friendly..." He heard Asia say.

But... We need to get... We need Cindy back...

There were hard bangs of mechical footsteps.

"I'll distract them, just be ready..." Asia said. Shuffles followed as she got up. "Now... Gerinamio!"

Kore felt the darkness falling on the light, destroying his hopes.

.. ... ..

Nobody ducked. He gasped for air again. He was being chased by two very angry men. All they wanted was the unconsious Kira in his arms, but he never gave up on Kira.

Oska continued to disorder time and move Nobody away from Kira, to put injuries into Nobody, and to stop him.

Hoshi was slinging posionous shards at Nobody and ocainsonally getting close enough to cut him.

Nobody was extremely unamused. He was bleeding white blood from just about everywhere, but in no way ready to give up. He had to get away from these fiends. He was about to attempt to destroy part of Space-Time to help her! Why couldn't anyone see that?!

_**((**__** Maybe things will be better in the next chapter? Or maybe worse?**_

_**I'll be doing another today!**_

_**Kira, Oska, and Hoshi are ShadowEspeon525's OCs. I do not own.**_

_**-**_DR54321


	14. Chapter 14

Asia regretted leaving Kore, but maybe it was for the better.

Maybe.

She was on a rage, too. How dare these mechincal death traps come after her and Kore?! How dare they try to "upgrade" our perfect team?!

Well... The Heroes were quite out of action until America came back...

But did that really mean anything? Asia knew America was coming back.

She knew it.

As for now, though, she had to get the Cybers off her tail.

...Her snakes had tails. Whut was she thinking, _her tail_?!

No time for distractions.

She was running from several Cybermats and it wasn't easy. The darn silverfish were quick!

She had nothing to stop them with. She just had to run. No time to think. Just go.

She felt vicious teeth tear into the heel of her foot. The Cybermats got to her. She wouldn't last long.

"Ah- O, chert! Mne bol'no! Soyti, chert Cybermats!" Asia called out in pain, bashing out at the Cybermats that latched onto her feet. She refused to let them overtake her, and she hopped up on the nearest pannel. The space was extremely terrifying, as it was dark and gloomy, and there where mechnical cries echoing from Cybermats and...

**A... Mer... Ic... Ahh...**

_Wat. _Asia thought simply.

**Lost... Help... **

_Who... Who is it?_

Asia looked about the now-still room. The Cybermats had stopped moving, but where stuck on her feet still... Infact...

With sudden realization, she found she couldn't move.

**H-Help me... **

_I can't! It's all stuck! _Asia thought desprately.

**Y-You won't help me...?**

_I'm trying! Just I can't mooove!_

**You don't want me...**

_I don't... Wat! No! I can't do anything!_

**You won't... S-Stay away from us... Away from America...**

_H-Hero? Whut about... OH- _All the pint up pain from the biting-off of her feet imploded on her senses. _Ā, sore wa itai fakku! Kudasai, chōdo watashi ga yukō! Watashi wa hīrō o otetsudai shimasu!_

**Escape? Help? Not for you.**

.. ... ..

It was break time again. Kore tried to force consiousness on his body.

It worked.

But the extreme pain from his ear was too much. He couldn't bear it for long.

He sat up, sight twirling from pain. He gripped his ear, hearing screams echo down the hall.

"As... Asia... I'm... Coming..." He managed to say.

"Whoa, dude!" A familar voice to his left said. Instantly, Kore turned, lazily slipping his goggles off his head and pointing them at the new arrival.

It was a blonde in a jacket, the number 50 in large chalk letters on her back.

"Why..." Kore muttered. "The hell... Are you here..."

And with that, he fell forward.

.. ... ..

Nobody had made it to the controls, yet it had taken quite some time, and he was exhausted.

Feeling tired, he pulled levers sleepily. He set Kira's limp body down, feeling he had lost Oska and Hoshi. Maybe they had gotten stuck in some time vortex and he'd never have to see them again.

_That's rude.. _Nobody thought. _But they can be jerks..._

With a glance back to Kira, he sighed. "You shouldn't mess with time, even if Oska can control it. It's killing you.."

_Who am I talking to? Kira Kira sure can't hear me.._

He was awoken by surprise when the TARDIS shook in defiance. It sensed tthe on-coming, possible paradox Nobody would have to make, and was not ready to allow it.

"Oh, crab apples... Just work! Please!"

Whirring noises answered him.

"Eff! Please just work... I'll help Master clean you!"

Uneasiness, but the TARDIS started working again. Nobody laughed. It wouldn't be long.

.. ... ..

Asia struggled against the pulling force. The voice had long-sense gone, but she still had the Cybermats to deal with.

But they weren't moving...

She was.

Was that any good?

She gravely pulled on the metal contraption's jaws, unable to break free from their grasp. Maybe there was some object that couldn't put a dent in their snouts, so Asia could pull them off.

Asia looked around the corridor. There wasn't much but doors lining the hexagon-shaped walls, and the dim lighting coming from the floor wasn't a good match with Asia's poor eyesight. She sighed, laying back to feel a bit of relaxation... Ha. Funny. Her feet were being eaten off. Whut is this, "_relaxation_?"

Where her feet really that small? She noticed something: the Cybermats were oddly large, say bigger than your mointer. One easily took over each of her feet, and the Cybermats seemed to not care about biting the tail off the next mat.

_Why are they so big? _She wondered, pulling on the metal bugs. Would it be easier if I just...?

She reached into a Cybermat's mouth, gathering a hand full of the teeth. She found them to be extremely loose, and pulled them out from the bottom (and not from the side, as that seemed to tighten their grip). It didn't take long to get a foot out of the mat's grapple, and not much more to be able to walk again.

She carefully stepped around the Cybers, heart racing. She had to make sure Kore was okay!

.. ... ..

"You're supposed to be in the Nyoverse..." Kore muttered, half awake.

"Well, this stupid TARDIS thing goes alot of places, y'know." Emily said, inspecting Kore's goggles.

"But... It doesn't mean you can just catch a ride here..."

"...But, I didn't."

"Meriko, you know you did."

"No... Not to me, atleast! You've said I need to stay in the Nyoverse, correct?" Emily grinned.

"Yes... So?"

"Well, to me, this is the Nyoverse! I'm pretty sure I'm not a guy, so my Nyo would be male!"

"Yes, but.. Ameila, you can't... Oh, whut's the use?" Kore sighed. She had him pinned.

"So, Lalna, I got you, didn't I?" Emily laughed.

"I'm not Lalna! Look, green hair..!" He weakly pointed to his hair.

"The only difference." Emily stubbornly said.

"And I'm albino... Red eyes."

"You talk like Lalna, you look similair to Lalna, you act like Lalna, so no arugments. Okay?"

"...Fine." Kore gave up.

_**((**__** Poof! I you in Asia's head and thought process during the beginning of the chapter.**_

_**Question for my few readers; Whut Hetalia country would you like to see next? It CAN be Micronations, Dark!s, 2p!s (Which I don't think is the best idea), or Nyo!s.**_

_**Or, would you rather see... The Doctor? Jack Harkness?**_

_**Another non-serious question; favourite character/OC/shipping in the chapters? XD**_

_**That's all for today, folks!**_

_**-**_DR54321


	15. Chapter 15

Asia clumsily ran down the hallway, wondering where Kore was. Would she end up like the thousands of others, trapped inside this machine until her days became numbered?

Or would she be one to want to be immortal? Would she venture forth, with or without a compainon, on a quest to find something, _anything _to make her without a limit?

Or, would she give up? Would she be left with the memory of torture, slavery, and simple pain, and to throw away her life, allowing all the insults, all the sadness, all the sickness to get to her and kill herself?

No. None of these things. She was a survivor. She wouldn't let her sickening depression throw her down. Her sainity wouldn't allow her to go looking for the Secret.

She laughed, suddenly, not knowing why. She stopped, doubling over and laughing hard. Her throat burned badly, her eyes tearing up.

She couldn't make any air go down into her lungs. The air around her slowly went black.

.. ... ..

_Burning. _

_Fire. _

_Skin slowly melting._

_His screams._

_A hand lent._

_He couldn't grasp it._

Kore gasped awake, panting loudly. Emily looked away from her "Gameling" (For once) to see what was wrong.

"You okay, dude?" She asked.

"I... Fine..." He said, feeling very smartical.

Emily laughed. "I is, too."

"Be... Serious.." Kore panted.

"Why so serious?"

"Shut.. Your canable... face..."

.. ... ..

_**(( So, was America really dead? Did I really just make you regret reading this Fanfiction, as I had just ruined your favourite character's life?**_

_**Of course not. Only my characters will be dying!**_

_**...Possibly... Maybe... Eh. **_

_**Things will be going up from now on! ))**_

Watching.

Always... Watching...

He can't change it.

He watched. A cockroach!

Millions of mechanical _clanks! _and _clungs! _sounded as he watched himself turn, a steel, shining hand raising (along thousands more) to shoot the living creature with a quick beam of red.

Process repetes for every being. Every _registered _being..

Countries where not registered. America wasn't even considered a unit.

.. ... ..

"Right." The brunette said, laughing and clapping his hands together. "It shouldn't be long now."

"What're you on about again, Doc?" She asked, sparing him a laugh.

"Heeey." He said, looking up from his TARDIS.

"What?"

"You just snickered!"

"No I didn't-!"

"IN YOUR HEAD!" He said, irritated she would laugh. Bowties are cool and match with fezes well! How DARE she!

"Well, you can't get mad at me for something I haven't done."

"You will. Timey-whimey..." He said, giving her a wink and a grin. He threw a lever down and ran down the nearby stairs, leaving the red head to laugh quietly and fix her hair.

It was true, she missed her partner, but... _The Doctor needed a companion..._

_**((**__** I write such short chappys..**_

_**Yes, I meant "Gameling." Ever heard of Game Dev Tycoon?**_

_**I start to wonder who even reads this... Almost 200 views, yet no reviews? XD How...?**_

_**I can't expect much. I barely know anyone who's a Whoovian AND a HetaFan, much less any who actually READ or have a FanFiction/get on the website...**_

_**But, anyway! I blame my other stories, Fallout: Equestria, and Pewdie for lack of updates. Sorry.**_

_**And, something some may have been waiting for was introduced in this chapter.**_

_**-**_DR54321


End file.
